spongeisfumfandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
SpongeBob SquarePants is the main character of the show SpongeBob SquarePants , Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean|interests: = * Jellyfishing * Music * Movies * Bubble blowing * His job at the Krusty Krab * Dancing * Hanging out at Goo Lagoon * Sandboarding * Karate * Reading * Spending time with Patrick * Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy * Glove World! * Make believe * Toys * Playing Board Games * Toy Barrel * Kevin C. Cucumber (formerly) * Goofy Goober franchise * Comedy * Animals * (formerly)|occupation(s): = * Fry cook at the Krusty Krab * Cashier * Waiter * Manager of the Krusty Krab 2The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Creator and short-term owner of the Pretty Patties Store * Owner of the Krusty Krab * Director of The Real Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Movie * Manager of the Krusty Krab * Prison guard * Driver's education instructor at the Bikini Bottom Jail * Chocolate bar salesman * Certified Mermaid Man impersonator |education: = * Currently in Mrs. Puff's Boating School * Bikini Bottom School during childhood * High School * Middle School |awards: = * 374 consecutive Employee of the Month Awards (in the first movie) * Many awards * 75 Good Noodle Stars * 14 Nice Awards * Most artistic or most clumsy (awarded in high school) |aliases: = * Short Order Boy * Idiot Boy * CheeseHead BrownPants * MuscleBob BuffPants * Spongy GratingBob ShrillPants * Sponge-Hog * SpongeBob ScaredyPants * Sponge-Brain * Little Bobby * The Bird Man of Bikini Bottom * The Squish * SquareButt |gender: = Male|color: = Light yellow (with light olive-green holes)|eye_color: = Light blue|classification: = Sponge|siblings: = * Patrick Star (adoptive brother in "Scavenger Pants") * Squidward Tentacles (adoptive brother in "Scavenger Pants")|parents: = * Margaret SquarePants (mother) * Harold SquarePants (father) * Mrs. Tentacles (adoptive mother in "Scavenger Pants")|grandparents: = * Grandma SquarePants (paternal grandmother) * Grandpa SquarePants (paternal grandfather) * Grandma BubbleBottom (maternal grandmother) * Grandpa BubbleBottom (maternal grandfather)|grandchildren: = * Unnamed future grandson|uncles: = * Sherm SquarePants * Captain Blue SquarePants|cousins: = * * BlackJack * Todd SquarePants * Larry SquarePants|ancestors: = * SpongeBuck SquarePants * Primitive Sponge * SpongeGar|descendants: = SpongeTron|friends: = * Patrick Star (best friend) * Sandy Cheeks (close friend) * Pearl Krabs * Squidward Tentacles (sometimes, mostly one-sided on SpongeBob's side) * Eugene H. Krabs * Plankton (sometimes) * Karen Plankton (sometimes) * Mrs. Puff * Gary the Snail * Spot * * Puffy Fluffy * Bubble Buddy * Larry the Lobster * Bubble Bass (sometimes) * Mermaid Man * Barnacle Boy * Flying Dutchman * King Neptune * Princess Mindy * Triton * Queen Amphitrite * Scooter * Franco * Nat Peterson (good friend) * Ivy * Clayton (good friend) * Tom * Monroe Timmy * Miss Rechid * Tyler * Fred * Frank Fishbowl * Harold "Bill" Reginald * Bert AshFish * Jimmy Gus * Frankie Billy * Harold * Frank * Debbie Rechid * Nancy Suzy Fish * Doris * Sheila * Shubie * Evelyn * Jennifer Millie * Abigail Marge * Sadie * Tina Fran * Nazz-Mimi * Martha Smith * Norma Rechid * Patty Rechid * Vera Fishbowl * Sandals * Henry-Bart * Gus (sometimes) * Mevis (sometimes) * Grandpa Redbeard * Howard * Jim * Old Man Jenkins * Friend * Officer John Slugfish * Officer Nancy O'Malley * Santa Claus * Squidina * Farmer aliens * Mr. Bakerman * Rrarrg * Doodle Sandy ("Doodle Dimension") * Kevin C. Cucumber (formerly) * Kenny the Cat * Bubbles * Purple Doctorfish * Nurse Bazooka * Convict * Tom (robot) * Craig Mammalton * Ideal Plankton * Virus * Mr. Plankton * Globulous Maximus * King jellyfish ("I'm Your Biggest Fanatic") * Alaskan Bull Worm ("My Leg!") * Miss Gristlepuss * Miss Gristlepuss' sisters * Al Priss * Lord Royal Highness * Tony Fast Jr. * Fuzzy Acorns * Johnny Krill * Not Dead Ted * Grand Maul Granny * Glove World! owner * Angry mob (occasionally) * Angry Old Timer * Cuddle Eat Hugs (formerly) * David Hasselhoff * Chad-bot * Bobbi * Dylan (human) * Treasure hunter fish * Charles Winthorp * Shell City creatures * Maximus * Robed fish * Jacques * Dr. Lumbar Louie * Octavio * Phil (orange) * Walter the Waiter * Unnamed pufferfish * Other Nickelodeon characters|pet(s): = * Gary the Snail ( ) * Shelley the Scallop * Mrs. Wormsley * Lary the Snail * Rex * Jerry * Puffy Fluffy * Junior |employer: = * Eugene H. Krabs * Plankton ("Welcome to the Chum Bucket") * Squidward Tentacles ("Squilliam Returns") * Carl ("Selling Out")|enemies: = * Plankton (usually) * Karen Plankton (usually) * Squidward Tentacles (sometimes, mostly one-sided on Squidward's side) * Flats the Flounder * Flying Dutchman (sometimes) * Bubble Bass * Man Ray * Dirty Bubble * The Moth * Atomic Flounder * Sinister Slug * Jumbo Shrimp * Barnacle Boy (formerly) * Jack M. Crazyfish * Tattletale Strangler * Udon * Dennis * Victor * Cyclops * Ice cream lady * Mr. Whiskers * Thug tug thug * Purple tug fish * Boat jacker * Frogfish * DoodleBob * The Bubble Poppin' Boys * The Evil Syndicate * Syndicate Troops * The Mawgu * Toybots * Unnamed four-eyed creature * Globulous Maximus (formerly) * Morphoids * Alternate-Universe SpongeBob (sometimes) * Old Man Jenkins ("The Sponge Who Could Fly") * BlackJack (during his childhood) * ChefBob * King Neptune (formerly) * Burger Beard the Pirate * Dylan * Miss Gristlepuss (formerly) * Lord Royal Highness (temporarily) * Bubbles (temporarily) * Mrs. Puff (occasionally) * Tom (formerly) * Con man * Lary the Snail * Karen 2 * Stickyfins Whiting (one-sided on Stickyfins' side) * Shubie (sometimes) * Gus (sometimes) * Franco (sometimes) * Mevis (sometimes) * Scooter ("SpongeGuard on Duty") * Patty Rechid ("Opposite Day") * Mary (one-sided on Mary's side) * Doodle Patrick * Doodle Octopus * Squid Doodle * Doodle Mr. Krabs * Doodle Plankton * Doodle Sandy (Drawn to Life) * Lord Poltergeist * Charlie * Squilliam Fancyson * ToyBob * Gorilla * Alaskan Bull Worm ("Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm") * Street racers ** Male racer ** Female racer ** Muscular Racer * Krusty Krushers * Mister Weiner * Pizza Pete * Señor Taco * Noodleman * Hotdog henchmen * The Huff * The Cackling Cruiser * Blow Torch * The Kruncher * Divin' Bell Dale * Le Spatula * King jellyfish (Battle for Bikini Bottom) * Friend (formerly) * Jelly Buzz-Saws * Giant jellyfish * Puffy Fluffy (one-sided on Puffy Fluffy's side) * Mr. Bakerman (one-sided on Mr. Bakerman's side) * Angry Old Timer (formerly) * Unnamed kid (Whirly Brains) * Great Carapace * Hat kid * Boy twin * Girl twin * Beanie kid * Virus (formerly) * Off Model SpongeBob * Money Krabs * Gnarly Squid * Krabs Coins * Yeti Krab (formerly) * Al Priss (formerly) * Fuzzy Acorns (formerly) * Angry mob * Kevin C. Cucumber * Triton (formerly) * King of Sports * Sea monkey * Abrasive SpongeBob * Abrasive Grandma * Rainchild * Clem * Android SpongeBob * Android Patrick * Android Sandy * Face in the darkness * SpongeBot SteelPants * Fodder * Ham-Mer * Tar-Tar * G-Love * Monsoon * Chuck * Bomb-Bot * Chomp-Bot * Sleepy-Time * Slick * Arf * Arf Dawg * Tubelet * BZZT-bot * Robo-Sandy * Robo-Patrick * Robo-Plankton * Squid Vicious * Robo-SpongeBob MusclePants * Generic Bot * Spring Bot * SpikeBot * SpikeTopBot * SpikeComboBot * TemperBot * ElectricBot * BigBot * ChargeBot * FanBot * PlatformBot * PathBot * SleeperBot * ProjectileBot * DoodleBob (clone) * Doodle Trooper * Doodle Gunner * Doodle Rammer * Sergeant Doodle * Doodled * Oopsie Doodle * Hoppy Doodle * Doodle Ghost * Doodle Bat * Doodle Squidward * Doodle Gary * SpongeBot * Spike * Glitch * Karmen * Thistle * Toy jellyfish * Volcano Sauce drop * Flinger * Popper * Zim (Nicktoons: Android Invasion) * Fogger * Jelly Stinger * Brown tall fish * Turret * MERV * Spinner * Slammer * Seagulls (Pressure) * Morty * Seagull * Floyd and Lloyd * Unnamed blob * Skeleton fish * Sand unicorn * Red bandit * Mini doodles * Coupe * Giant jellyfish * Wee Yellow Bot * Demento Bot * Sand giant * Sand buffalo * Jelly Buzz-Saws * PatBot * SquidBot * Sand unicorn * Sand buffalo * Sand giant * Garyzilla * Barry Cuda * Royal Guard Commander * Krabzilla * Plankton zombies * Flying Dutchman's ghost pirates * Plankton's robot carolers * Demento Bot * Gas Coral * Lava King * Reef Slug * Red starfish * Red plant * Green plant * Blue plant * Fake ghost * Fish runner * Purple octopus * Red crab * Stomach Lobster * Stomach Crab * Dark blue Bubble Poppin' Boy * Light blue ghost * Killer Snail * Robot Squidward (Nicktoons Freeze Frame Frenzy) * Seymour Scales * Royal Guard Commander * Red Atlantean * Yellow Atlantean * Germs * Magenta thug * Pale anakiwa thug * Light brown thug * Blue thug * Blue jellyfish * Green jellyfish * Ghost Jellyfish * Black Jellyfish * Magma jellyfish * Diamond Jellyfish * Steel Jellyfish * Ghost snail * Flying Dutchman's ghost pirates|first_appearance: = "Help Wanted"|portrayer: = Tom Kenny}} .He works as a Fry cook at the Krusty Krab[ Gallery here] Category:Page